We Used To Be Friends
by pocoloca
Summary: There's a reason Spencer hates taking cases in Vegas. Reid is eunited with an old friend when she is targeted by a serial killer. I suck at summaries, sorry. R&R Please! :


**We Used To Be Friends**

**I don't own Criminal Minds, but if I did, Tobias Henkel would come back from the dead and be BFFLs with the entire BAU team (this is what happens when a _Dawson's Creek_ fan starts watching CM. lol :P )**

"We're just asking you to be on the lookout for anyone you find suspicious, ladies. Thank you" Morgan said as they walked away from the group of prostitues and back into the blindingly bright lights of the Strip. Morgan had always loved taking cases in Vegas. It was a fun city, all glittery Elvises, casinos, and people getting married on drunken whims. It really was a grownup's playground, and he loved it.

"Do you think they'll actually be on the lookout?" Reid asked. "I mean, it _is_ Vegas. Everyone here is at least a little sketchy."

"Lighten up, kid. We gave them the profile. They'll know if they guy's unsub material." he grinned at his young friend, who looked uncharacteristically glum. He knew why, of course. Reid hated taking cases in Vegas. He and Emily had both borded the jet with identical martyred expressions at the idea of spending God-knows-how-many days in Sin City.

"Any luck?" Hotch asked, catching up with the younger agents.

"None at all. You?" Reid asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "None of them reported being approached by anyone out of the ordinary."

"Anyone else feel like it'll be a miracle if we ever find this guy?" Morgan asked. "I mean, there are alot of potential targets around here."

"Not necessarily." Reid piped up. "Not if he sticks to the pattern. All three victims were brunettes, aged about 30, and just over 5 feet tall. That's a pretty specific type. I'm sure we'll find at least one woman who's noticed something."

"You're just hoping that so we can wrap this case and get out of here." Morgan accused.

"Over there." Reid said, ignoring Morgan and nodding towards a group of girls on a nearby street corner. Most of them were brunettes, and only a few were over 5 and a half feet tall. Most of them were wearing so much makeup, it was hard to guess their ages. It was worth a shot.

"Evening ladies." Hotch said, showing them his badge. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, me and my friends wanted to ask you some questions."

"We didn't do anything wrong." said a short woman at the back of the group. None of the agents could see her very well, but Reid noticed her voice sounded strangely familiar, although he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before.

"We're not saying you did" Hotch reassured her. "But you may have heard about a few murders that have taken place around here."

"Yeah, we heard." said the woman. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"This man is killing prostitutes, all brunettes and all around 5 feet tall. We just wanted to know if any of you have been approached by anyone unusual over the last week or so." Morgan replied.

"This is Vegas, honey. Everyone is a little unusual." the woman said.

"We're looking for a white male about 30 years old. Around six feet tall, physically attractive and charming at first. Statistically, people of 6 feet and over are noticed more than people of average height or shorter, so there's a very good chance that you'd remember this guy of you had seen -"

"Reid." Hotch said gently, to shut the young genius up before he started on a rant.

"Right. Sorry." he said quietly, not noticing that the woman who had first spoken had suddenly straightened up and was looking at him intently.

"Reid?" she said. "As in... Spencer Reid?"

"Yeah....." he replied uncertainly.

The woman visibly brightened, beaming at the flustered young man. "Oh my God! SPENCE! I haven't seen you in ages!" Reid still looked confused, at least until the woman continued; "It's me, Spence. Harper. Harper Hillman!"

* * *

**Didn't see that one coming, did ya? Or was it blatantly obvious? I dunno, I've tried my hand at cliffhangers before and failed epically. Whatever. Anywhoo, sorry it's so short, originally it was longer but i couldn't figure out where to end the first chaper. If I'd kept going, this would likely be several pages long. I promise the next one will be better. Oh, and if you have no idea who Harper Hillman is, she's mentioned in season 3 (Elephant's Memory). Watch it. Iz gooooooood :)**

**Now..... Press the review button!! Feedback is appreciated even if you hated it!**

* * *


End file.
